Memory Road
|writer = |directed = |title card = |previous = "Survival at the Top" |next = "Heartstart"}} Memory Road is the third episode in season one of Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis SpongeBob remembers a very important note told by someone he's met before. This may mean everything for what comes forth and for the fate of all living kind. Transcript *''As we learn from the previous episode, SpongeBob has remembered what he says was an important reminder handed down to him by a relative of his.'' *'SpongeBob: '''Quentin SquarePants. I remember… *''Flashback: *'Quentin: '''Sometime in November of 2013, a horrendous natural disaster will strike, a super typhoon, raging from the Pacific. As flood waters rise, contamination from the surface, including mud from landslides, shall cover the sea below. Food levels will plummet, and all hell will break lose. SpongeBob, I ask you to save all marine kind. You can stop this. Unite everyone. It’s only a few years to go. *'SpongeBob: Yes, uncle Quentin. *''Flashback ends.'' *'SpongeBob: '''This thing won’t just take away lives. This will also take away our sanity. *''Scene transitions to Wuhan, China. *'News Reporter: '''Welcome to CNN Radio. Currently, all our television stations have been submerged in water. Wuhan, China has completely filled with chemical waste. China is now in danger of even worse catastrophes than just the intense flooding. *''Back bellow. *''SpongeBob talks to Mayor John Plumeley, a key person who is also in the evacuation facility.' ''' *'SpongeBob: 'Mister, are you afraid of what will happen to our society? *'John: 'Darn right. However, I’m more concerned on how we’ll survive. Well, it’s okay for you, you’re a sponge. You porefians filter feed. But, where will the rest get food? *'SpongeBob: 'You’re right. Civil unrest due to that may happen too. *'John: 'You know, I’ve watched this TV show where they said to drink your urine if you’re desperate. But, what the hell, we live underwater. That stuff’s bull. *'SpongeBob: 'Flood water on surface seems to rise. I can see buildings above just underwater already. *'John: 'You think we can get food? *'SpongeBob: 'I don’t know. But, where are your relatives and all that? *'John: 'I don’t have any idea. Everyone’s just scattered all around. But, once we see toxic waste, I think we all won’t be able to survive that. *'SpongeBob: 'We’ll just have to stick together. My late uncle Quentin predicted this would happen. He entrusted me to be the one to rescue all marine kind. *'John: 'Well, we’ll all do it together. But, how did he predict something so accurately? *'SpongeBob: 'I don’t know, I haven’t known him for that long. He passed away a few months after that. *'John: 'I’ve got a few wafer biscuits, want one? *'SpongeBob: 'Sure. *''Cellphone rings… *'John: '''Huh? A call? It’s from the vice mayor. He says he’s on Mt. Sekigana and there’s no food. People have gone crazy and started…cannibalism. *'SpongeBob: 'Oh sh*t. This is what uncle Quentin said. Mayor, we need to make sure the people on this center stay sane. *'John: 'You’re right. I’ve heard that a rescue team got held up in all the insanity on Coral Branch Plateau. *'SpongeBob: 'Man, I wonder how the Krusty Krew’s handling the situation and I hope Patrick’s fine. *'John: 'Young lad, I hope they’re fine too. But let’s face it, there’s a 50/50 chance they survived this calamity. All we can do is wait for this to end. *''Episode ends. Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:2015 Category:SBCA Category:Episode transcripts